The real Dexter Grif
by MattRobe1717
Summary: What if Dexter Grif once wasn't a fat lazy bum but was a Spartan III? And the last Spartan III there was. And force to live a lie because of a mission gone wrong. What if Sarge and Caboose were ODST's from the same squad and were being punished for the death of there squad mates similar to Grif's experience. (AN. Smart Caboose and darker Grif.) Gralmer
1. Chapter 1

His name was Spartan 152 or at least it was when he was a real soldier. Not used as some lab rat for a project he had no idea existed until ten years ago. He and his CO Spartan 125 were on a simple search and destroy mission when they ambushed by a sqaud of Elites. Spartan 125 was killed and he had to get out before he too was killed. He got out but was punished for not achiveing his objective as well as the death of his Commanding Officer being pinned on him. His punishment was to be sent to a top secret program.

The Programs name was PROJECT FREELANCER

This Spartans name now is Dexter Grif. After his transfer he went into dis repair some mite say he started too get lazy and not give a flying fuck about what was happening. No one knew why Grif was like this or why he didn't care. No one except a naval fighter pilot. Her name was Palmer. Sarah Palmer. His girl friend. He thought she died in a dog fight. Until one day when a Pelican landed in a canyon on Chorus.

* * *

Three months before the Pelican landed he started to act strange well strange to the others any way Grif started to work out lose wait take orders from wash and do his drills and training routine and generally build mussel. When it was a week into to his training Grif had lost 34 pounds. In his first month he lost 100 pounds and was trying to maintain his current wait of 232 pounds. After two months he gained 20 pounds. But not of fat no of cold hard mussel. In his third month he was fit enough to take out a Hunter with his bare hands.

* * *

**_ One Week before the pelican._**

Simmons walked up to Grif while he was doing his daily set of 100 pull ups.

"Grif what is wrong with you?" Simmons asked.

"What...do...you...mean...Simmons." Grif asked between pull ups.

"I mean why are you now just trying to get into shape? You never cared before the wreck. Why care now?" Simmons stated with a curious hint in his voice.

"Oh... maybe because we don't know were we are, we could be attacked by actual enemy's that can kill us, and I'm tired of being harassed buy you and the others for being so over wait." Grif said after he stopped doing his reps with a angry tone

"Oh." And with that Simmons walked away.

"Stupid jerk that's not why..." Grif said with a mysterious tone in his voice when Simmons was out of ear shot.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a routine day in the life of Grif. Avoid work, eat, avoid work, sleep. Until a sleek olive green Pelican landed on the red side of the canyon while Sarge was bitching at Grif for not agreeing with his plans.

"Private Grif shut up this is a great plan." Sarge growled

"Oh yeah like blowing up half our base for renovations is fucking great if we're attacked we would be fucked. Great idea Sarge." Grif shot back

"Grif if don't shut up im going to pu... What the fuck why is a pelican doing out here?" Sarge question.

"What? Wh... Oh that pelican."Grif said in relizeation of what was going on.

When the pelican landed the Reds and Blues gatherd around it. The rear hatch opened an a squad of armored soldiers in Light blue armor stepped out.

"Where is Spartan 152 code name Night Hammer? Plus do you know were Sargent Major Harrison and Gunnery Sargent Caboose" The man who appeared to be the leader stated

"Son you your a tad b..." Sarge started but was interupted by Grif.

"Finally what took you assholes so long?" Grif said and he continued after a few seconds"My sentence was 8 years not ten."

"Sorry Lieutenant Commander we had trouble finding you."

"Yeah good excuse plus you forgot to pick up Sarge and Caboose there sentence was only 5 years and you made them wait 3 more just because they cussed out the Admiral. Yeah fare right." Grif said while rolling his eyes.

"How did you know that?" Sarge and Caboose asked at the same time.

"Wait Grif you know this guy?" Simmons stated astonished after Sarge and Caboose.

"This guy no but he was asking for me so I responded. Oh and I over heard your talk with the Admiral. " Grif shot back to Sarge.

"Wait you're a Spartan?" Wash asked speaking for the first time since the pelican showed up.

"Yeah I was sent here as a punishment because I failed a mission as well as getting my CO killed. Which is total bull shit he was shot in thew head while we were destroy a plasma deposit. When he got shot my job as the S.I.C was to get the rest of Volcan team out and secure a Evac zone." Grif answared with a bit of dispair at the part when he said his CO died.

"Wow that almost as bad as when I was punished." Caboose stated

"O.K that's it Sargent Major Harrison (Sarge), Gunnery Sargent Caboose, and Lieutenant Commander Grif/152 step forward. Said three stepped forward.

"Come with us were taking you to Infinity." The man said.

"Wait what about us were ship wrecked?" Wash asked.

"Sorry orders say we can only pick those three up."

"That fucking bull shit dude." Tucker stated.

"Sorry orders are orders. Lets go you three."

"Be careful dude your talking to an officer." A woman in blue armor said with a condescending tone.

"Its all right I'm still a private till we get to the Infinity's S deck to get my old gear." Grif stating waving off the fact that a enlisted personnel gave him an order.

**(All right Y'all tell me what yah think oh and by the way there has been some changes on the plot but only a small amount its all about grif in this story.)**

_**Semper FI**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**10 years ago**_

_A group of Spartan were heading to a facility to destroy a enemy plasma deposit. When all of a sudden. BOOOOOOOOM! Thud! The thud came from the Spartans CO droping to the groud dead from a plasma shot to the head. Almost instantly the Spartans were surounded by Elites and Hunter alike._

_"Everybody find cover!" Grif calls._

_"Sir we need to get out of this area."_

_"I know that Lieutenant. Spartan One Five Two to Spirit. Spirit do you copy."_

_"Roger that One Five Two I copy what your situation"_

_"We have been ambushed and Spartan One Two Five is of fire we need to abourt. "_

_"Roger that One Five Two we hear you pelican in bound."_

_Once every body was on the pelican they flew too the Spirit of Fire. When they got there Grif was was questioned._

_"Spartan did you complete your objective?" Asked the captain of the spirit._

_"No sir we were the covies were ready for us they abushed us with a group of thirty hunters and fourty elites we. Spartan One Two Five died due to a plasma beam to the head sir."_

_The admiral won't be happy. That will be all Spartan One Five Two." After the captain finish grif clicked his heels and saluted._

_2 weeks later..._

_"Lieutenant Commander Dex/One Five Two you are here by sentenced too ten years in a simulations unit and a 100 dollar fine next." The main Officer stated._

**Sorry for take so long to update a long and tireing week my ROTC unit had there Freshmen orientation this week and its was my sisters birth day yesterday so.**


End file.
